Unexpected
by Luigisgirlfriend
Summary: -Mr. L mpreg, but no yaoi or boyXboy. Think that's impossible? You thought wrong, because this is the Mario universe- (Possibly worst summary ever XD)
1. Chapter 1

**Me- BEFORE YOU READ ANY FARTHER YOU MUST KNOW THAT THIS STORY INCLUDES MPREG, WHICH MEANS MALE PREGNANCY. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. THAT SIMPLE.**

**Mr. L- I can't believe you decided to post this. **

**Dimentio- I'm glad she did. It's really good. **

**Me- :3 **

**Mr. L- I gave up on getting her to not torture me. We all know that isn't going to happen. **

**Me- Yeah, but you're not tortured (much) in this story. **

**Mr. L- I know. **

**Dimentio- I'll just tell everyone real quick, this story has no yaoi. **

**Me- Right. Mpreg doesn't have to have yaoi. **

**Mr. L- I once ate a goldfish. **

**Me and Dimentio- …**

**Mr. L- :3 **

**Me- *Cough* Well, that just made this awkward. **

**Dimentio- This story is awkward. Just saying. Not being mean but yeah.**

**Me- I know… **

**Mr. L- Well… Shall we begin? **

**Me- Yes, yes we shall.**

**Dimentio- R&R~**

There are several ways to wake up in the morning. Your alarm clock could go off, your annoying little brother could be playing his video games too loud, a train wreck could happen outside your house, etc. But, one of the worst ways to wake up is being woken up by the urge to vomit. And, that's what happened to Mr. L.

The Green Thunder woke from a deep sleep, and immediately ran to the bathroom. He fell to his knees in front of the toilet and threw up.

The second worst way to wake up is hearing someone throw up. And that's how Nastasia was woken up. The secretary heard L's rushed footsteps to the bathroom and then, of course, heard him puking. She sat up in her bed, grabbed her glasses, and hurried to check on Mr. L.

"Um, L?" Nastasia peeked into the bathroom. Mr. L looked up slightly, but then his stomach heaved and he puked again. Nastasia winced and walked over to L. The mechanic's face was a light shade of green.

"M-My stomach feels aching," Mr. L whispered.

"Do you want me to call a doctor?" Nastasia asked. Mr. L gave a small nod. Dimentio floated in.

"… Oh, hello," he said. "I feel I've been summoned."

"Yeah, kinda. I was gonna take L to a doctor but-"

"What's wrong with him?" Dimentio asked. L and Nastasia both gave him unamused glances. "Does the puking have something to do with it?"

"Duh," Mr. L muttered and then spit in the toilet.

"I can use my magic to do a full medical analysis," Dimentio floated over beside Mr. L and knelt down. "Give me your hand, L." Mr. L obediently held out his hand to the jester. Dimentio grasped L's hand tightly and closed his eyes. A couple seconds later, he gasped slightly and let go of L's hand.

"What's wrong?" Mr. L asked, worried. Dimentio shook his head.

"Nothing, just let me… Double-check something…" he grabbed Mr. L's hand again and put his other hand on L's stomach, closing his eyes again.

"What are you-" Mr. L was cut off when Dimentio spoke.

"Stay still and be quiet," the jester whispered. A couple minutes later, Dimentio looked up, his facial expression a mixture of confusion, surprise, and worry.

"Mr. L… You… You're pregnant."

**Me- *Crosses arms and puts on a pair of sunglasses* **

**Mr. L-** **I had this crazy dream once that I was Luigi's counterpart. **

**Dimentio- … You… You **_**are**_** Luigi's counterpart… **

**Mr. L- … My whole life… IS A LIE! *Breaks down sobbing* *Immediately stops* Time for pizza! **

**Me- Mood swings~ **

**Mr. L- Shut up, Samantha! **

**Me- o.O**

**Dimentio- XD **

**Me- *Cough* So, this story…**

**Dimentio- I like where it's going.**

**Me- XD Well then. **

**Mr. L- *Asleep* **

**Dimentio- So, how many people do you think will judge out loud?**

**Me- Two. **

**Dimentio- How many will judge secretly? **

**Me- All of them. **

**Dimentio- You're very insecure, aren't you?**

**Me- … Yes… *Hangs head shamefully* **

**Dimentio- *Pats my head* I don't judge you. **

**Me- :) Yay~**

**Mr. L- *Is suddenly awake* I've been dreaming, I've been waiting~! To fly with those great ponies~! The Wonderbolts, their daring tricks- *Gets tackled by me***

**Me- Why are you singing?! **

**Mr. L- *Bursts into tears* **

**Me- -_-**

**Dimentio- X3 Should we end the author's notes? **

**Me- Yep. Review, readers! Bye~ I'll post chapter 2 tomorrow :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me- Just an FYI, this story will have lots of time lapses. **

**Dimentio- Why- **

**Me- I'm not gonna record every single day of L's pregnancy for a whole nine months! **

**Dimentio- … Is it your time of the month?**

**Me- THAT'S PERSONAL!**

**Dimentio- X3 You're funny when you're mad. **

**Me- … **

**Mr. L- I set fire, to the rain~**

**Me- I have an idea. Or, more of a point. Y'know how L is usually kinda… X3 Chubby?**

**Mr. L- -_-**

**Dimentio- XD Yes.**

**Me- Well, in this story, he's not.**

**Dimentio- Explain. **

**Me- … UGH THIS IS SO AWKWARD. So that the baby bump is actually noticeable. **

**Dimentio- Makes sense. **

**Mr. L- Nothing in this story makes sense! **

**Me- Shut up and eat your hash browns. **

**Mr. L- :(**

**Dimentio- Great, now he's sad again.**

**Me- Grr… **

**Dimentio- *Pats my head***

**Me- *Sigh* I'm tired. **

**Dimentio- It's midnight-**

**Me- *Falls asleep standing up and falls over***

**Dimentio- *Catches me and sighs* Well, readers… R&R… **

**Mr. L- Meow.**

"I-I'm w-what?!" Mr. L exclaimed. Dimentio stood up and brushed himself off. He looked at Nastasia and the secretary realized he wasn't joking.

"Oh my Grambi…" Nastasia murmured. She knelt down next to Mr. L. The mechanic's eyes were kind of glassy and were flitting around as he absorbed the new information.

"I-I don't… Under… Understand…" he whispered, putting his hand on his stomach. "H-How long…?"

"Almost exactly a month," Dimentio replied. "That's how long you've been… Pregnant…"

"I-I'm… I'm scared…" Mr. L admitted quietly, wrapping his arms around his stomach. Dimentio and Nastasia both hugged Mr. L tightly. Do you know how when you feel like you're about to cry, but you're holding it in pretty well, and then someone asks what's wrong or tries to comfort you and you just break down? That's what happened to Mr. L.

The Green Thunder had no idea how to take this news. He was scared because he didn't know how it had happened or what was going to happen. He was shocked because he didn't even know it was possible. He was anxious because of the fact that he had a baby growing inside of him, and he had had no idea. And, way back deep in his mind, he was excited. He would be a parent.

And all these feelings mixed together just made him break down and cry. Sometime in the middle of L's sentiment fit, Dimentio teleported the three of them to L's room, which was a much better place to be than the bathroom. Of course, Mr. L's loud sobs eventually woke everyone else in the castle up.

"What's going on?" Samantha was the first to show up. Mr. L, Nastasia, and Dimentio were sitting on L's bed. Mr. L was weeping into Dimentio's poncho while Nastasia rubbed his back. "Did Brobot explode again?"

"No…" Dimentio looked up. Samantha flew over and sat on the bed.

"Are you gonna tell me what happened?" she asked impatiently.

"Wait until everyone else gets here…" Nastasia sighed. "I don't want to have to explain this twice." Eventually, Count Bleck, Mimi, and O' Chunks showed up.

"Gee, what's L bawling about?"

"Aye, what's wrong wit teh lad?"

"I'm awake at six in the morning."

Count Bleck was the only one who didn't seem all that worried.

"Well, um… It's kinda… Hard to… Explain… Uh… Well… L is…"

"Oh my Grambi, are you trying to make this dramatic, Nastasia?" Dimentio rolled his eyes. "Mr. L is pregnant."

"Whoa, wait, what?!" Samantha exclaimed.

"Is that even possible?" Count Bleck asked, shocked.

"Can we all just calm down?" Dimentio asked in a composed voice. He gently patted L's head. "You're going to upset him."

"Oh, sorry."

"But, seriously, how did this happen?" Samantha asked, flapping her wings once before folding them back. Everyone immediately looked at Dimentio, who realized what they were implying and scowled.

"Oh, c'mon, you can't seriously think I would do such a thing," Dimentio scoffed. "I didn't even know males could get pregnant until five minutes ago! You guys are sick…"

"There's a difference between being sick and being dirty-minded," Samantha pointed out.

"Shut up," Mr. L suddenly spoke up. "P-Please… It… It wasn't Dimentio…"

"Really?" Samantha was genuinely surprised. Everyone gave her a look.

"I think I know what h-happened…" Mr. L looked up slightly, his eyes red from crying. "U-Um… About a month ago, I was in the forest, and a weird magikoopa thing appeared. He said a bunch of weird words and then shot an orb of magic at my stomach. It just kinda… Absorbed into me… It didn't hurt or anything. It just felt strange… And then the magikoopa just disappeared. I dunno… That might be what caused it…"

"Probably…" Dimentio hugged Mr. L a bit tighter and put his hand on L's stomach. "I don't know why the magikoopa did it though… The baby is completely human and developing fine…"

"That's comforting to know- Why am I the only person talking?!" Samantha demanded, turning on everyone else in the room.

"Sorry, it's just… Oh my Grambi, L's pregnant," Mimi blinked and shook her head. "Just… Wow… Hey, I have an awkward question…"

"What?"

"Does he, uh… Have a baby bump?" Mimi asked quietly. Everyone was silent for a couple moments. Slowly, Dimentio ran his hand over L's stomach a few times. Then he smiled.

"Yes, he does," he said. Mr. L couldn't help but blush deeply. He pulled away from Dimentio and wiped his eyes. Then, the mechanic climbed off his bed and looked at everyone.

"Okay, I'm going to change into some comfortable clothes. I'll be downstairs in a couple seconds. I'm hungry," he smiled slightly and ushered everyone out of his room. When he was alone, he grabbed a black, long-sleeve sweatshirt and a pair of black sweatpants, and then went to the bathroom.

"Okay…" Mr. L pulled his shirt off over his head and threw it to the side. He examined himself in the mirror, and then turned to the side. His usually flat stomach was now curved slightly. He rubbed it, blushing again. Then, he changed into his comfortable clothes.

When he got downstairs, everyone- except for Nastasia; she was making breakfast- was already seated at the kitchen table. The Green Thunder sat down next to Dimentio.

"Hey, L? What do you want for breakfast?" Nastasia asked, looking over her shoulder.

"I don't know why, but I could really go for some mashed potatoes and a banana," Mr. L replied.

"And so the food cravings begin," Dimentio said in a dramatic voice.

"Shut your face, jester," Mr. L growled.

"And the mood swings," Mimi added with a giggle.

"Leave him alone," Count Bleck chuckled.

"Yeah," Mr. L stuck his tongue out at Mimi and Dim, who rolled their eyes. Nastasia set down a plate of mashed potatoes in front of L and placed a banana next to it.

"There," she ruffled L's hair and made everyone else's breakfast, which was just cereal. Mr. L had no idea why, but he felt starved. He ate all his food in less than five minutes.

"Can I have some more?" he asked, licking his lips.

"You're still hungry?" Dimentio asked, surprised.

"Uh, yeah," Mr. L patted his stomach. "I'm eating for two now."

"Hardly," Dimentio scoffed. "You're only a month pregnant."

"Dunno why, but I just really want to hug Mr. L," Samantha said randomly.

"Then why don't you?" Mr. L questioned.

"Can I?" Samantha asked, her voice a fangirl-ish squeal.

"Sure," Mr. L shrugged. Samantha got up and ran over to Mr. L. She wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled him. Mr. L reached up and stroked her hair. A couple seconds later, the winged girl giggled and went back to her seat.

"Awesome," she continued giggling and ate her food.

"… Anyways, can I have some more food?" Mr. L asked again, looking at Nastasia.

"Um, yeah. What do you want?"

"Chocolate."

After breakfast was over, Mr. L went into the living room and stretched out on the couch, pulling a random blanket up to his shoulders. He turned the Wii on and got on Netflix.

"I'm gonna watch 'The Walking Dead'," he yelled to anyone listening.

"Okay, have fun," Count Bleck called from the kitchen.

"Oh, I will," Mr. L clicked on the first episode and started watching it. About halfway through the show, Dimentio floated in. He looked at the TV screen and then sat down next to L.

"What are you watching?" the jester asked.

"A TV series about zombies," Mr. L replied.

"Lovely," Dimentio rolled his eyes, but watched the show anyway. A couple minutes into it, a zombie was stalking this one guy.

"Um, sir?" Mr. L raised his forefinger slightly. "There appears to be a zombie behind you." Him and Dimentio laughed.

"Dang, well, he's dead now," Dimentio said at one point.

"Really?" Mr. L asked sarcastically. "What gave it away? The rotting flesh or the gaping wound on his chest?"

"The fact that that guy just called him a 'Walker'," Dimentio chuckled. He scooted closer to L and pulled him into a sitting position. Slowly, Dimentio began massaging L's stomach. Mr. L didn't protest. Instead, he laid his head back on Dimentio's chest and sighed. The two kept watching the show, making random remarks- "She's hot." "I know right?"- and snide comments- "Here, let me just walk right into this zombie-infested city and make a heck of a lot of noise." "Yeah, they won't catch me!"- every now and then.

By the end of the first episode, neither of the boys could take the show seriously. So, they went to a different TV series.

"'Invader Zim'?" Mr. L blinked and clicked on the first episode.

"This is a little kids show," Dimentio pointed out.

"Yeah, but it might still be good," Mr. L shrugged. However, by the second episode, they dubbed the show 'unwatchable'.

"*sigh* Aren't there any good shows on here?" Dimentio muttered.

"Well… We could always watch Brian Regan on my laptop," Mr. L suggested.

"Best comedian ever," Dimentio smiled. "All right! Let's go to your room." He held L's hand and snapped his fingers, teleporting them both to L's room. The Green Thunder got his laptop and settled on his bed. Dimentio joined him. They spent the next few hours watching Brian Regan on Youtube. By the time they were done, both of them were laughing so hard their stomachs hurt.

"H-He's awesome!" Dimentio managed to gasp out.

"I kn-know!" Mr. L agreed. "O-Oh my G-Grambi! My s-sides!"

"Having fun?" Nastasia asked from the doorway.

"V-Very much, thanks for a-asking!" Dimentio replied. Nastasia smiled and left the room. Mr. L and Dimentio finally managed to calm down.

"You should rest now," Dimentio suggested. He put L's laptop back on the desk and then tucked the mechanic into bed. "Sleep well."

"Mm…" Mr. L mumbled in return. He wished he could stay awake longer- he had so many questions that he should have asked earlier- but he fell asleep anyway.

**Me- Well, this chapter was longer than the last one, at least. The first one was… Quite short.**

**Dimentio- *Nods* **

**Mr. L- I like chicken wings.**

**Me and Dimentio- … **

**Mr. L- … I like this story! **

**Me- *Is very surprised by this* **_**What?**_

**Dimentio- *Chuckles* **

**Me- … I like 'The Walking Dead' and 'Invader Zim'. I have no idea why I made L and Dim diss them XD**

**Mr. L- :3**

**Dimentio- I don't know either. **

**Me- DON'T QUESTION ME! **

**Dimentio- O~O'''**

**Me- X3**

**Mr. L- *Is playing with an 'Etch-a-Sketch'* Look, Dim! I made a staircase! **

**Dimentio- -_- Good job, L. Let me just wring your neck real quick. **

**Me- *ROTFL* **

**Dimentio- *Floats away with an unamused expression***

**Mr. L- … Did he not like my staircase? ;~; **

**Me- I like the staircase! *Hugs Mr. L***

**Mr. L- X3 Review please, readers! Chapter 3 tomorrow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me- These chapters are so short, and I deeply apologize.**

**Mr. L- *Is asleep, hugging a teddy bear* **

**Dimentio- This chapter is cool. **

**Me- … XD This chapter has what everyone's been waiting for… Brotherly love between… *Drum roll* … Mr. L and Brobot. **

**Dimentio- X3 There aren't really any stories with that. **

**Me- Ikr?! Brobot and Mr. L are brothers, for Grambi's sake! They deserve brotherly love things!**

**Dimentio- *Is ROTFL* **

**Mr. L- *Gets woken up by Dimentio's loud laughing* Wha… **

**Me- Now look what you did, Dimmy! **

**Dimentio- *Re-reads this chapter* Hm… It's hard to have brotherly love with an inanimate object. **

**Mr. L and me- HAVE AT YOU! BROBOT IS NOT AN INANIMATE OBJECT! HE HAS FEELINGS JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE! **

**Dimentio- .O.o.**

**Me- XD **

**Mr. L- *Is deeply offended* **

**Me- We should start the story now…**

**Dimentio- Yep… R&R! **

"Alright, so, let's establish some… Rules," Count Bleck began. He was towering over Mr. L; not intentionally, he was just a whole lot taller than the mechanic. The Green Thunder had just woken up from his earlier nap.

"Right, okay," Mr. L nodded, one hand on his stomach and the other hand holding an apple.

"Okay, rule number 1," Count Bleck took a deep breath. "No strenuous activity. Don't do anything that could hurt you or the baby. Rule number 2-"

"Wait, does 'strenuous activity' include working on Brobot?" Mr. L asked, finishing his apple and throwing the core into a trash can.

"I'm sorry, but yes," Count Bleck sighed. "You're not even allowed in the garage. There are too many dangerous tools." Mr. L's eyes filled with tears.

"B-But… Brobot is my bro…" the mechanic whispered tearfully. Count Bleck sighed again.

"Look, you can go out there for a couple minutes to tell him that you're… Expecting," he reasoned. Mr. L immediately brightened up.

"Okay!" he exclaimed. He got up and walked out to the garage. Brobot stood proudly in the middle of the large room. Mr. L walked over to the robot and climbed onto one of its hands. He sat down and looked up.

"Hey, bro!" the Green Thunder smiled. Brobot's eyes glowed yellow in response. Brobot lifted L up and set the mechanic on his nose. Mr. L leaned back on the robot and hugged his stomach.

"Guess what?" he didn't wait for a response and went on. "Remember when that magikoopa shot me? Yeah, well… Apparently, that spell he blasted me with made me… Pregnant."

Almost immediately, a ray of blue light came from Brobot's eyes and scanned L's stomach. A couple seconds later, the light faded and a few mechanical whirs were heard from inside Brobot.

"See, I told you. What? Did you think I was lying?"

More mechanical sounds.

"Don't be like that."

Even more robotic noises.

"Yeah, well, screw you," Mr. L muttered. "Well, Bleck said I can't be out here with you because there are a lot of 'dangerous tools'… Yes, I know it's unfair… Hey, no cussing! …" Mr. L sighed and climbed off Brobot's nose. "Look, I have to go back inside. L-ater… Yeah, I love you too, bro." With a heavy heart, L left his robot brother alone in the garage again.

**Me- Well, this is considered brotherly love… Right…? **

**Mr. L- Yeth. **

**Dimentio- Sorta, yeah, I guess.**

**Me- Yay~ **

**Dimentio- *Looks at L* Did you just say 'yeth'? **

**Mr. L- Yeth :3**

**Me- XD **

**Dimentio- -_-**

**Mr. L- X3**

**Dimentio- *Sigh* Well, readers, please review.**

**Me- Chapter 4 tomorrow! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Me- Alright, you guys win. I've posted two chapters today! :D Just to make ya'll happier :3 **

**Mr. L- So nice of you. **

**Dimentio- *Awards me the badge of awesome***

**Me- X3 And now… It's time for… Baby names! *An unseen audience applauds loudly* **

**Mr. L- Joy. **

**Dimentio- Awesome. **

**Me- -_- I have some guest stars with us in the author's notes today! Put your hands together for… My new pet chickens!**

***Eight small baby chicks run into the room, chirping***

**Mr. L and Dimentio- Aw! **

**Me- X3 Their names are The Doctor, Rory Williams, Martha Jones, Donna Noble, Amy Pond, **_**Amelia**_** Pond, Rose Tyler, and River Song. **

**Mr. L- XD All Doctor Who characters, eh? **

**Me- Yep! We just got them! We're gonna keep them in my room until they're old enough to go outside. **

**Dimentio- *Is holding four of the eight chicks* Cool!**

**Mr. L- *Is holding the other four* X3 **

**Me- :3 R&R, readers!**

"Hey, Mr. L?" Mimi asked, peeking into said man's room. Mr. L was lying on his back on his bed, his laptop sitting on his chest. He looked up.

"This is a very uncomfortable position," the mechanic informed. Mimi giggled and walked over to the side of the bed. Mr. L sat up and put his laptop on his lap before closing it.

"What's up?" he asked, turning to the young shape-shifter.

"Well, I was just wondering if… You know what your baby's name is going to be," Mimi climbed onto the bed and sat down next to Mr. L.

"Well… I haven't really thought about it yet…" Mr. L said. "Why?"

"Because I have an idea for a girl's name," Mimi told him.

"Really? Well then, let me here it," Mr. L smiled.

"Carmen," Mimi stated.

"… I like it!" Mr. L grinned and hugged Mimi. "Definitely!"

"Yay!" Mimi returned the hug for a couple seconds and then pulled away.

"Well, we have a girl's name, what about a boy's name?" Mr. L interrogated.

"Hm…" Mimi thought for a second. "How about Connor?"

"Yes! Perfect! You're good at coming up with names," Mr. L couldn't help but hug Mimi again. Mimi giggled.

"Could you try not to hug me as much?" she asked quietly.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," Mr. L blushed and let go of the young girl.

"It's okay," Mimi stood up and brushed herself off. "Well, I have to go do the dishes."

"Alright, see you later!" Mr. L opened his laptop again and went back to what he was doing and Mimi went down to the kitchen.

**Me- Now all we have to do is wait to see what the baby's gender is… **

**Mr. L- I think it will be a boy. **

**Dimentio- I think it's a girl. **

**Me- Maybe it's twins *Evil kitty face* **

**Mr. L- Maybe it's triplets. **

**Dimentio- Maybe we should all just wait for the next chapter.**

**Me- Oh, I already know what it is :3 **

**Mr. L- TELL ME. **

**Me- NO. **

**Dimentio- I WANT TO KNOW TOO. **

**Me- TOO BAD. READERS, YOU SHOULD REVIEW BEFORE MY CAPS LOCK BUTTON BREAKS.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me- Baby gender chapter! **

**Mr. L- Yay! **

**Dimentio- And a time lapse! **

**Me- W00T! **

**Mr. L- Why are we shouting!?**

**Me- I don't know! **

**Dimentio- Oh well! **

**Mr. L- Let's start the chapter!**

**Me- Okay! R&R! **

It was exactly- well, almost exactly- two months since L had found out he was pregnant. Which- just in case you can't do math- meant he had been pregnant for three months. That also meant he was in his second trimester of pregnancy. In case you didn't know, there are three trimesters of pregnancy.

Mr. L's stomach was steadily growing bigger as the baby developed. He was feeling much better as well; the nauseas and headaches had subsided greatly. But now whenever he stood up too quickly, he would get really dizzy. Also, there were terrible moments when L had cramps in his legs and back.

Some things that hadn't changed were the mood swings and cravings. Those still happened all the time. One minute, Mr. L would be happy, and then he'd be mad, and then he'd cry, and then he'd want a pineapple.

"Hey, Dimentio?" Mr. L asked one random evening while he was watching TV. Dimentio was sitting on a chair across the room from him.

"Yes?" the jester asked, looking up from his book.

"Uh… I was just wondering…" Mr. L rubbed his stomach. "When will you be able to tell if my baby's a boy or a girl?"

Dimentio smiled.

"Do you want to know?" he asked. Mr. L nodded. "I can tell you right now, if you'd like."

"Yes! Please," Mr. L grinned. Dimentio got up, floated over to the mechanic, and sat down next to him.

"Give me your hand," he ordered softly. Mr. L did as he was told. Dimentio held L's hand and put his other hand on the mechanic's stomach. "Now, be quiet and still." After a couple minutes, the jester looked up and smiled broadly.

"Congratulations, Mr. L," he hugged the mechanic. "You're having a little girl." Mr. L was speechless for a moment and then returned the embrace.

"Oh my Grambi," he whispered and buried his face in Dim's shoulder. "I wanted a girl… That's just what I wanted… H-How is she?"

"Well, she's developing fine," Dimentio began. "She's got little toes and fingers. And a perfectly healthy heartbeat. Do you have a name for her yet?"

"Her name's going to be Carmen," Mr. L whispered. "Mimi came up with that name."

"Carmen," Dimentio let the name roll off his tongue. "I like it. I really like it." He pulled away from Mr. L and floated in front of him. "Well, I'm going to bed. Good night, Mr. L." He smiled before adding, "You too, Carmen." And he teleported away.

**Me- Yay! Now we know! **

**Mr. L- No more shouting. My throat hurts.**

**Dimentio- Ditto.**

**Me- Fine…**

**Mr. L- :3**

**Dimentio- So… A little girl named Carmen… Cool. **

**Me- Very cool.**

**Mr. L- *Wags his wolf tail, that he suddenly has* **

**Dimentio- Why does L have a… Tail… **

**Me- Because he can! *Throws a brick at Dimmy* **

**Dimentio- Gah! *Ducks and the brick hits Luigi, who just walked in* **

**Luigi- *Gets knocked out with a ridiculous look on his face* **

**Mr. L- XD **

**Me- X3 Review, readers! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Me- Does anyone else love brotherly love?**

***Almost everyone raises their hands* **

**Me- Good, good. How about brotherly love between Dimentio and Mr. L? **

***Less people raise their hands, but still a lot* **

**Me- Good! Then you'll like this chapter! **

**Mr. L- Don't, like, all of your stories have brotherly love with me and Dimentio?**

**Me- NOT ALL MY STORIES. **

**Dimentio- Well, pretty much. **

**Me- -_- **

**Mr. L- XD It's true, Sam. **

**Me- Only my SPM stories! **

**Dimentio- …A.K.A… ALL OF THEM.**

**Me- NO! **

**Mr. L- STOP YELLING! **

**Dimentio- FINE!**

**Me- R&R, READERS! **

Mr. L was resting. Just resting. On his bed. Lying on his side. Reading a book about 'parenting'. He was a month and a half into his second trimester.

Dimentio knocked on the bedroom door.

"Hey, L? Can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure, come in," Mr. L tucked the book under his pillow and sat up, putting his hand on his stomach as he did so. Dimentio opened the door, floated over to the chair next to the bed, and sat down.

"What's up?" Mr. L asked. Dimentio reached over and held both of L's hands. He looked straight into the mechanic's eyes.

"Okay, I need you to listen," he began softly. "In a couple months, you'll be in your third trimester, right? And, I just wanted you to know that it will be very uncomfortable. I read it on a website yesterday. Uh… Because the baby is growing, it will start putting some pressure on your other organs, and it might be kind of hard to breathe. And the baby will start moving around. And… Look, I just don't want you to be scared."

"Okay…" Mr. L said softly.

"Well… You know, at the end of the third trimester, it will be time for you to give birth…" Dimentio took a deep breath. "I'm not going to lie to you. It will be painful. Not trying to scare you, but I don't want to lie. You need to know that." Mr. L nodded.

"O-Okay…" he whispered.

"Come here," Dimentio gently pulled Mr. L into a hug. "Just… Be brave."

Later that night, Dimentio decided to check on his friend. When he entered the room, he found that L was still awake. The only way he knew was because he could hear the mechanic softly crying.

"Mr. L?" the jester questioned, floating into the room. Mr. L looked up slightly. "What's wrong?"

"I-I'm… Scared…" Mr. L quietly admitted. Dimentio sighed softly, floated to the side of the bed, and sat down. He pulled L into a hug.

"Ssh… Hey, if this has anything to do with what I said earlier… I didn't mean to scare you…" the jester whispered, but Mr. L shook his head.

"N-No… Not really," the mechanic replied. "It's… Something I read… About childbirth…"

"_Crap…_" Dimentio thought to himself, and then said out loud, "What did you read?"

"I-I read an article that said either the person giving birth or the baby could die…" Mr. L shivered a bit and put a hand on his stomach. "I-I don't want her to die…"

"_What kind of sick-minded person would write an article telling a pregnant person that?!_" Dimentio snarled in his mind. Out loud, he said, "The possibility of that happening is less than 7 in 100. Besides, you and Carmen are perfectly healthy. You'll both be fine. I swear."

"Cross your heart?" Mr. L whispered, looking up at Dimentio. Dimentio smiled, raised his right hand to his chest, and marked an X over his heart.

"Cross my heart," he played with L's hair. Mr. L snuggled close to Dimentio. A couple minutes later, he fell asleep. Dimentio laid L back onto the bed and covered him with the blanket.

"Good night, Mr. L," he chuckled. "And Carmen." And he teleported away.

**Me- *Is dancing to the song 'Caramelldansen'* **

**Mr. L- *Is watching me with an amused look* **

**Dimentio- *Drinking tea***

**Mr. L- *Assumes I'm insane and shrugs* *Plays Luigi's Mansion 2 on his 3DS***

**Me- *Stops dancing* I SENSE LUIGI.**

**Dimentio- … Well, uh…**

**Me- Luigi is adorable. **

**Dimentio- Yep.**

**Me and Mr. L- YAOI ALERT. **

**Dimentio- No, I didn't mean- Aw, whatever…**

**Me- X3 Just kidding. **

**Mr. L- We were? **

**Me- XD **

**Dimentio- … Review readers… Chapter 7 tomorrow… I guess… -_-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me- More time lapses. Yay :3 **

**Mr. L- Boo. **

**Dimentio- Nej. **

**Me- … Nej…? **

**Dimentio- It means no. **

**Me- … Then why didn't you just say no? **

**Dimentio- -_- Perche io posso. **

**Me- … WHAT?! **

**Mr. L- He said 'Because I can'. **

**Me- …**

**Dimentio- :3 Sei confuso, caro? **

**Me- *Looks at L* Translation? **

**Mr. L- 'Are you confused yet, dear?' **

**Me- YEP. **

**Dimentio- *ROTFL* L-La tua faccia! **

**Mr. L- 'Y-Your face!' **

**Me- *Narrows eyes* What about my face?**

**Dimentio- Tutto! *Evil kitty face***

**Mr. L- 'Everything!'**

**Me- What language is he speaking?**

**Dimentio- Italiana. **

**Mr. L- 'Italian.'**

**Me- … Okay then… **

**Mr. L- … Should we start the story now? **

**Dimentio- Leggere e riverdere, lettori! E buon divertimento! **

**Mr. L- 'Read and review, readers! And enjoy!' **

"Mr. L, what are you doing?" Nastasia sighed. Mr. L looked at her. He was standing at the kitchen counter, putting together… Some kind of sandwich.

"Making a sandwich," he replied as if it wasn't obvious.

"Yes, but… What are you putting on it?" Nastasia asked slowly. Mr. L looked at his sandwich.

"Peanut butter, marshmallows, salami, icing, rainbow sprinkles, honey, lettuce, mayonnaise, and mustard," he replied. "Why?"

"L, if you eat that, you'll throw up for sure," Nastasia narrowed her eyes.

"Nope," was Mr. L's reply. He walked away without putting away the supplies he'd used to make his everything sandwich. Nastasia sighed and cleaned up the kitchen.

Twenty minutes later…

"I told you so," Nastasia smirked a bit. Mr. L glared up at her.

"Shut up," he murmured before vomiting into the toilet again. "Augh… My stomach."

"It was your own fault," Nastasia sighed and began rubbing the mechanic's back.

"Yeah, yeah… Can I lay down now?" Mr. L wiped his mouth off on his sleeve.

"Sure," Nastasia helped Mr. L up and to his room. When Mr. L had crawled into his bed and was comfortable, Nastasia left. Mr. L rubbed his eyes and then rolled over so that his back was to the door. He wasn't tired, but it was nice to just lie down. And that was when he decided to have a chat with his unborn daughter.

"Hey, Carmen," Mr. L whispered, putting a hand on his stomach. "I'm sorry about eating that… Weird sandwich earlier. You must not have appreciated it." He smiled slightly, rubbing his stomach. "I'll just eat something like a banana next time. Does that sound good to you?" And, much to L's surprise, he got a somewhat response. The mechanic felt his baby move slightly before kicking. He blushed a bit for no particular reason. It felt… Weird… But nice at the same time.

"Are you finally going to start moving around?" Mr. L asked quietly, his voice a bit teasing. Another small kick. "Alright, alright." The Green Thunder yawned; he was beginning to feel tired. "You're my little miracle, Carmen… Mmm… I'm gonna sleep now. Is that okay with you?" A couple more sharp kicks from Carmen. "… It's probably really uncomfortable in there, isn't it? All curled up, not a lot of space to move around… Well, I'm not any more comfortable, trust me. You'll be out of there soon and I'll finally be able to hold you. Won't that be…" L paused to yawn again, "Awesome? Well, good night… Or, afternoon rather… Whatever."

Mr. L slowly fell into a restless sleep. It wasn't long after that Dimentio floated in. The jester examined Mr. L's sleeping form and then smiled.

"Exhausted, I see," he moved the chair next to L's bed so that it was in front of Mr. L. Then he sat down in it. "Alright, let's check on Carmen again."

Dimentio held one of L's hands and put his other hand on L's stomach. He was about to close his eyes so he could examine L's baby, but he felt a small kick from inside of L's stomach. Mr. L shifted slightly and murmured something. Dimentio blinked in surprise, and then smiled.

"Well, Carmen, you've started kicking a bit early," he chuckled. "But that's okay." He closed his eyes and gave Carmen a quick check-up. "Yep, still perfectly healthy. Stay that way, okay?" He opened his eyes. "Don't you dare disappoint L by… Y'know. Well, I've got to leave. I don't wanna wake… L… … Up…" Dimentio slowly trailed off when he realized that Mr. L's eyes were half open and looking straight at him. "Oh, uh… How long have you been awake?"

"Ever since you came in. My naps are not very long anymore," Mr. L murmured. He smiled and put the hand that Dimentio wasn't holding onto the jester's other hand, which still rested on his stomach. "Did you feel her moving?"

"Yes, she kicked my hand a couple times," Dimentio returned the smile. "I checked on her; she's still healthy."

"Good," Mr. L closed his eyes. "I can't wait, Dimentio…"

"I know… Now that you're awake," Dimentio began, "Heh, Samantha wanted to know if she could… How did she put it… 'Mother' the baby." Mr. L smirked, opening his eyes.

"Is she serious? Isn't she, like, thirteen or something?" he laughed airily.

"Yeah, I told her she could act like Carmen's," Dimentio paused to chuckle, "sister."

"Oh, no. No, no, no," Mr. L shook his head. "That would mean Sam would also be my daughter."

"Alright, how about her cousin?"

"Neh…"

"Aunt?"

"Alright, that works," Mr. L gave a small nod. "Samantha and Mimi can all be aunts… And you and O' Chunks are uncles. And… Well, I was thinking that maybe Count Bleck could be, like… A grandfather… And Nastasia could be a grandmother… I mean, neither of them are old enough to be, but… I've always kind of thought of them as my… Well, parents, so… Sound alright?"

"Yeah!" Dimentio's smile grew even wider. "Heh… I'm gonna be an uncle…"

"Mmhm… Dimentio, will I legally be considered Carmen's mother or father?" Mr. L randomly questioned.

"Father, probably- No, wait… Mother. NOPE, I take it back, father…" Dimentio thought for a couple moments. "I don't know." They both laughed, and then they felt Carmen kick again.

"She's a kicker, isn't she?" Dimentio rubbed L's stomach. Mr. L nodded.

"Yep," he sighed a bit. "Wishing I could sleep."

"Did you just narrate your thoughts…?" Dimentio chuckled.

"I guess so…" Mr. L closed his eyes, slowly drifting to sleep. Dimentio smiled and stood up. He ruffled L's dark brown hair a bit and then kissed his forehead.

"Sleep well," the jester whispered.

**Me and a bunch of other fangirls- AW! *Faint***

**Mr. L- … *Eats some animal crackers* **

**Dimentio- *Rubs the back of his head* Fangirls… Every fandom's living nightmare. **

**Mr. L- *Nods in agreement* **

**Luigi and Mario- You got that right. **

**L (from Death Note)- Definitely. **

**The Doctor- Quite right.**

**Fawful- Mmhm… **

**Zim- Silly Earth pigs and their weird obsessions… **

**Princess Daisy- Don't forget fan**_**boys**_**. **

**Princess Peach- Right. **

**Samus- Can't forget them. **

**Zelda- Nope. **

**Dimentio- Especially when that fangirl- or fanboy- is obsessed with something like vore, same sex pairings, or- *Points to this story*- Mpreg. **

**Me- *Wakes up* WHOA. Where did all these totally awesome fandoms come from?! :D **

***All my fandoms except Mr. L and Dimentio scream and run away***

**Me- Aw… **

**Dimentio- … I have no idea why I didn't run with the others. **

**Me- Hey! Dimentio decided to speak English again!**

**Mr. L- Yep. **

**Me- Well… Readers! Review please :3 Chapter 8 tomorrow~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me- Time lapses are so convenient for lazy authors. Like me. **

**Mr. L- XD**

**Me- Yo, someone told me I should include other characters besides L and Dimentio… And I was like, "IMPOSSIBLE." … Actually, I would have if I'd gotten the suggestion sooner- as in before I even wrote the story XD- but all the chapters are done and I don't feel like re-writing them because I'm lazy :/ YAY FOR MR. L AND DIMENTIO BEING IN THEIR OWN LITTLE BUBBLE! **

**Mr. L- XD I agree with whoever posted that review, actually.**

**Me- Hush. **

**Mr. L- … Okay. **

**Me- :3 Hey, where'd Dimmy go?**

**Mr. L- He had to pee. **

**Me- *ROTFL***

**Dimentio- *Floats in* Hey, I'm back.**

**Me- *Laughs even harder***

**Dimentio- …?**

**Mr. L- *Evil kitty smile***

**Me- XD **

**Dimentio- … What? **

**Mr. L- Oh, nothing… **

**Me- *Glomps Dimentio* Can I haz the Chaos Heart? :3**

**Dimentio- … *Can't resist* Alright. **

**Me- Yay! *Kisses Dimentio's cheek* :3**

**Dimentio- *Gives me the Chaos Heart* **

**Me- *Runs off with it, laughing like a maniac* **

**Mr. L- … Are you sure that was a good idea?**

**Dimentio- Nope. **

**Mr. L- … Well… Readers, R&R~ **

**Dimentio- Wait, doesn't R&R mean rest and relaxation?**

**Mr. L- -_- No, it means read and review… **

**Dimentio- Oh…**

Mr. L was now in the third trimester of pregnancy. Carmen moved and kicked a whole lot more. And, just as Dimentio had said, L found it was a little hard to breathe sometimes. Nothing too bad, though. Ah, and he also had a lot more trouble sleeping. Carmen had a completely different sleeping schedule than he did. When he was asleep, she was awake. When he was awake… She was awake. It was like Carmen never slept.

"It might not seem like she sleeps, but believe me, she does," Dimentio had said one evening when L had been worried about his daughter's health. That made Mr. L feel a bit better. But then…

"Why can't she just sleep when I do?" the mechanic whined. Dimentio smirked a bit.

"You'll have to take that up with her," he replied. "It's not like I can read her mind."

Mr. L frowned, rubbing his stomach.

"How about you try taking naps when she seems quiet?" Dimentio suggested.

"What do you mean by 'quiet'? It's not like she makes noise yet…" Mr. L murmured.

"… You know what I mean," Dimentio sighed. "When she's not kicking as hard."

"Good idea…" Mr. L yawned. "Alright, I'll try that." He walked away. Dimentio rubbed the back of his head and yawned.

"I think I'll take a nap, too," he murmured to no one in particular before floating up to his room.

**Me- Short chapter is short. And very much centered around Dimmy and L… AGAIN. *Laughs evilly***

**Mr. L- What'd you do with the Chaos heart?**

**Me- I gave it to Marmite. **

**Dimentio and Mr. L- D: Marmite is terrible!**

**Me- :3**

**Mr. L- Anyways… **

**Dimentio- I can actually read peoples' minds…**

**Me- … Oh… TOO BAD. **

**Mr. L- Really? Again with the caps lock?**

**Me- I don't actually use caps lock… I just hold down the shift button. **

**Dimentio- … But caps lock is so much easier. SEE?**

**Me- … Yeah, I still used shift. **

**Mr. L- … Wow…**

**Me- X3 Hey, readers~! Review, pwetty pwease :3 (I almost forgot to update today D: Tomorrow's chapter is... TEH CHILDBIRTH ONE *EVIL SMILE*)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me- … Hey, guys :3 This is the childbirth chapter…**

**Mr. L- *Chokes on his water* Already?**

**Me- Yep. There's nothing very graphic, if anyone was worried.**

**Dimentio- Aw. **

**Me and Mr. L- O_e **

**Me- Uh… **

**Mr. L- This is awkward now… **

**Dimentio- What?**

**Me- You… Never mind. **

**Dimentio- :3**

**Mr. L- *Sighs***

**Me- … Do you know how awkward it is to have to Google things about pregnancy because I have absolutely no idea about it? It's just… I hope my parents don't go checking my Internet history XD **

**Dimentio- X3 If anyone ever checks my Internet history, they'll probably be scarred forever. **

**Mr. L- O.O**

**Me- … Well, we should start the chapter… R&R~!**

Nothing much happened during L's third trimester. Most of the time, Mr. L would just eat and (attempt to) sleep. Towards the end of his third trimester, everyone kept a very close eye on him.

"How are you feeling?" Dimentio would ask him almost constantly. And the answer was always the same.

"I feel fine," Mr. L would mutter. "Please leave me alone."

One of the times Dimentio asked, though, Mr. L had a different answer. The mechanic was lying on his bed, facing the door. Dimentio floated into the room and examined L for a couple seconds.

"How are you feeling-"

"I-In pain," Mr. L whimpered, burying his face in his pillow. Dimentio was immediately at L's side.

"Where?" he asked calmly.

"My b-back a-and s-stomach and… And…" Mr. L choked out. "O-Oh my Grambi… It hurts…" Dimentio gently examined L for a couple minutes and then straightened up.

"I'm gonna go get Nastasia, alright?" he said gently. "Your water has already broken… I'll be right back, I swear." Mr. L gave a weak nod. Dimentio quickly teleported downstairs. Nastasia was sitting on the couch.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked when the jester appeared. Dimentio looked at her with a deadly serious but calm expression.

"It's time," he said.

* * *

"Ssh, ssh, ssh, calm down, L," Dimentio held L's hand tightly. The mechanic was propped up on a couple pillows and was truly panicking. "Ssh… Now, I need you to tell me as best as you can, how long have you been having contractions?"

"I-I dunno… I don't th-think I actually noticed them at first…" Mr. L took a shaky deep breath. "Oh my Grambi… O-Ow…" He buried his face in Dimentio's poncho, tears streaming down his face.

"He's being much calmer than I thought he would be, actually," Nastasia whispered. Dimentio nodded.

Meanwhile, everyone else- Mimi, O' Chunks, Samantha, and Count Bleck - were sitting on the couch downstairs. Well, the first three were sitting. Count Bleck was pacing.

"Uh… You should sit down," Samantha suggested. Seeing someone pacing always made her anxious. Count Bleck glanced at her.

"Sorry," he mumbled and sat down. He tapped the end of his scepter on the ground, still very fidgety.

"I'm really nervous," Mimi admitted quietly.

"Ah am, too, lass," O' Chunks sighed. "But, 'e'll be okay."

"Yeah, L's awesome," Samantha stated, and then she hugged Count Bleck. Only seconds later, she burst into tears. Count Bleck hugged her tightly, whispering comforting words to the crying winged girl.

* * *

The next several hours were very hard for Mr. L. The contractions were getting more painful and frequent. L faded in and out of unconsciousness a couple times, the pain becoming almost unbearable. When he was conscious, he was holding so tightly onto Dimentio that he was afraid he'd accidentally break the jester's arm. But Dimentio never complained. He just assured L that everything would be all right and that everything was going fine.

"Mr. L, just concentrate on breathing…" Dimentio said calmly. "Breathe…" Even that simple order was difficult to follow. The pain made his lungs seem to stop working. His breathing was very, very labored.

Mr. L cried out weakly every few moments, too exhausted to actually make a huge racket. Dimentio held Mr. L's upper body against his chest. The jester winced; he would have done anything to take Mr. L's pain away.

Nastasia was at Mr. L's other side, keeping note of L's vital signs. She, too, felt terrible for Mr. L. The mechanic could have aborted pregnancy as soon as he found out, but he didn't. He probably couldn't. He decided to keep the baby, despite knowing what was going to happen in the future. Nastasia gave him full credit for bravery and kind-heartedness.

Mr. L gasped for breath, suddenly feeling very dizzy. There was an intense pain, worse than the previous pain, shooting through him.

"Alright, Mr. L," Dimentio said firmly. "You have to push now, okay? Come on…" Mr. L did as he was told, squeezing Dimentio's arm as tightly as humanly possible.

Mr. L couldn't remember what happened next. Everything went black. When Mr. L opened his eyes the next time, Dimentio and Nastasia were leaning over him.

"You awake, L?" Dimentio asked. Mr. L groaned slightly. There was no more pain, and he was thankful for that.

"We cleaned everything up," Nastasia said. "Dimentio used his magic to do that." Mr. L gave a small nod. And then he noticed the small bundle of pink blankets cradled in Dimentio's arms. The mechanic sat up straight.

"Is that Carmen?" he asked. Nastasia and Dimentio smiled widely. Dimentio handed the blankets over to Mr. L. Mr. L pulled the blankets back a bit, revealing his baby daughter's peaceful face. Carmen whimpered quietly and opened her eyes. Her eyes were a beautiful silver color, just like L's. There was a soft, downy-like mane of hair on top of Carmen's small, fragile head. It was barely visible, but looked to be dark brown.

Mr. L let out a happy sob, realizing he had started crying. He gently touched Carmen's cheek. Carmen looked up into L's eyes and then reached up and laid her hand on his nose.

Dimentio cleared his throat. Mr. L looked up.

"She's perfectly healthy, as always. A bit on the small side but not drastically," the jester informed. "You stopped breathing somewhere towards the middle and scared the living daylights out of Nastasia and me. Don't do that ever again. Uh… Let's see… You were in labor for seventeen hours."

"Mmhm…" Mr. L wasn't actually listening. He was admiring his newborn daughter. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"Yes," Nastasia smiled. "I'm gonna go get the others."

"Am I… Wearing pants…?"

"Yes, I used my magic to fix everything, remember?" Dimentio laughed. "That includes pants."

"Oh…" Mr. L blushed. "Yeah, get the others." Nastasia nodded and left the room. Mr. L took a deep breath and then looked down at Carmen again.

"Was it all worth it?" Dimentio asked quietly. Mr. L nodded.

"Oh, yes… Definitely…" he held Carmen close, and then began speaking to his daughter with a babying voice. "Hey, baby girl. You're just a little bundle of joy. Yes, you are. Yes, you are. I love you so much. Yes, I do. Mmhm…"

Dimentio smiled and squeezed L's shoulder. He suddenly remembered something and snapped his fingers. A bottle of warm milk appeared in his hands.

"Here," Dimentio handed Mr. L the bottle. L cradled Carmen with one arm and used his other hand to support the bottle as he fed the little baby. Soon enough, Nastasia came back in with the others. Mimi and Samantha both ran over to Mr. L.

"Ooh, ooh! Can I hold her?!" Mimi begged.

"Me too! Me too!" Samantha jumped up and down. Mr. L held Carmen closer, and then smiled slightly.

"Okay, but… Be careful," he hesitantly placed Carmen into Mimi's open arms. Mimi held the bottle up as the baby continued to drink.

"Aw…" she giggled.

"Can I hold her now?" Samantha asked, a bit impatient. Mimi nodded and handed Carmen to the winged girl. Samantha held the newborn close, also giggling.

"She's just adorable!" she exclaimed. She held her for a couple minutes until she felt someone tap her shoulder. She looked up to see O' Chunks standing behind her.

"C'n Ah hold teh wee lass now?" the Scottish man asked politely. Samantha whined for a couple seconds and then let O' Chunks take Carmen from her. O' Chunks was extremely gentle with the small baby girl. After a couple minutes, the bottle of milk was empty.

"May Count Bleck hold Carmen now?" Count Bleck questioned politely. When O' Chunks nodded, the Count took the infant from the muscular man. Bleck rocked Carmen back and forth slightly.

After a couple minutes, Carmen was fast asleep. Count Bleck smiled and placed Carmen back into L's arms.

"Well, congratulations, Mr. L," he smiled. "Where's the baby's room?"

"… Right across from my room," Mr. L replied. "Dimentio made it with magic. It has a bed so I can sleep in there if I need to, a crib for Carmen, and a rocking chair. The walls are light green with yellow trimmings."

"Cool," Count Bleck examined Mr. L. "You need some rest. You've been through a lot. We'll all take care of Carmen until you feel better, alright?" Mr. L yawned and nodded. He allowed Dimentio to take Carmen from him and then snuggled under his blankets. Everyone left the room as Mr. L fell into a deep sleep. The Green Thunder dreamt only of Carmen that night.

**Me- *Is cartwheeling around the room***

**Mr. L- :3 **

**Dimentio- *Sighs* Is this story finally over?**

**Me- Lol, nope. **

**Dimentio- WHAT. **

**Me- There's one more chapter. Kind of a short conclusion. **

**Mr. L- *Yawns* **

**Dimentio- Oh. **

**Me- Mmm… GAH!**

**Dimentio- What? What?! **

**Me- I love Warheads hard candy :3 **

**Dimentio- -_-**

**Mr. L- OMG ME TOO! :D**

**Dimentio- … Review, readers. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Me- Last chapter~!**

**Dimentio- Cool.**

**Mr. L- Meow.**

**Me- … MEOW. **

**Sierra- GAH. MEOWING, MY ONLY WEAKNESS. *Explodes***

**Dimentio and Mr. L- O.o **

**Me- XD Don't worry. She does that a lot. **

**Dimentio- … Uh…R&R, readers…**

It was exactly a month since Carmen's birth. Mr. L was sleeping in his daughter's room. Any weight he had gained during pregnancy was already gone. And with all the help from his friends, he was staying pretty much perfectly rested.

Mr. L was suddenly woken up by the sound of Carmen crying. He was immediately wide awake and next to the crib.

"What's wrong, Carmenilla?" the mechanic asked soothingly, using his baby's cute nickname. He gathered Carmen in his arms and rocked her back and forth. "Are you hungry?" He fixed a quick bottle of milk and then sat down in the big rocking chair in the corner of the room.

"There ya go," Mr. L cooed, smiling as Carmen began to drink the warm liquid. Carmen gripped L's pajama shirt with one hand and stared up at the mechanic with wide eyes. When the bottle was empty and L had set it aside, the baby girl smiled an adorable smile, no longer crying.

"Aw, your first smile," Mr. L grinned, lightly tapping Carmen's nose. The infant yawned. "You tired again?" L stood up and laid Carmen down in her crib. He smiled at her again and then climbed back into his own bed, yawning. Carmen was the best thing that had ever happened to The Green Thunder, and he was never going to let anything happen to her.

**Me- Short and crappy conclusion is short and crappy.**

**Mr. L- Eh. **

**Dimentio- It wasn't very bad. **

**Me- … I guess you're right… Anyways-**

**Luigi- *Runs into the room, screaming, runs around in a couple circles, and then runs out again* **

**Mr. L- O.o **

**Dimentio- XD **

**King Boo- *Floats in* Oh, hey, guys. Have you seen Luigi?**

**Me- Yeah, he went that way. *Points in the direction that Luigi went***

**King Boo- 'K, thanks. *Floats away***

**Me- As I was saying-**

**Mario- *Runs in* Have you guys seen King Boo? He was chasing Luigi and I need to stop him.**

**Me- Yep. *Points***

**Mario- Thank you. *Tips his hat and runs away***

**Me- … Anyone else want to interrupt? No? Okay, so- **

**Mr. M- *Walks in* **

**Me- *Explodes into vanilla ice cream***

**Everyone- O.o Uh…**

**Mr. M- … What did I do? ;~; **

**Dimentio- Nothing… **

**Mr. L- … Well… Uh… Review please, readers…**

**Me- *Suddenly appears again* HEY GUYS IF YOU WANT ME TO, I COULD ALWAYS WRITE A SEQUEL REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL KTHNXBAI. *Explodes again***


End file.
